Two Weeks
by aeval
Summary: Quinn has two weeks to prove her feelings to Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Two Weeks**

"Quinn?" Santana mumbled as she rolled over. After Quinn gave up the baby she moved out of Puck's house and in with Santana and her family. It was half way through the summer and Brittany was out of town with her family, when Quinn crawled onto Santana's futon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Quinn whispered, she had spent every day since her body healed working out to get her shape back. She had been shy of her body after Beth, but she had also been using the time to work through her attraction to her friend. Somewhere in Quinn's 6th month, she started to have feelings for Santana. At first she thought it was just jealously of the fact the other blonde girl got to be her best-friend when she had no one, but then she started it realize that she was jealous of Brittany for a different reason. She liked Santana, it made her smile when she sung (even though she tried to hide it) and she admired the Latina's body and how no matter how many times she saw her in her uniform, it always took her breath away. Quinn was finally back to her old self confidence and had a window of opportunity of two weeks with out the Latina's shadow.

"You know we have two beds right?" Santana mumbled, her body racked with exhaustion that only comes from working 8 hours a day at 'Sue Sylvester's Cheer concentration Camp'.

"I know." Quinn whispered, as she snuggled closer to the smaller girl. "Go back to sleep." Within seconds she heard the subtle change in breathing signifying that the Santana had gone back to sleep. She watched as the smaller girl's eyelids fluttered with sleep, she had been living with the Lopez's for about two months. During that time she'd come to realize that it took a marching band to wake Santana up from sleep; so using this to her advantage Quinn smiled and slid as close as she could, revelling when the girl unconsciously draped her arm over the blondes stomach.

* * *

(A/N: The concurrent chapters will be longer, I just wanted a quick teaser.)


	2. Chapter 2

Santana rolled over and nuzzled into the body spooned against her front. Her arm instinctively tightened against the flat pane of stomach it was draped crossed; with her eyes still shut her chin rested on the other persons neck and she inhaled. Her eyes opened quickly when she noticed instead of of vanilla and bubble-gum, the aroma of Victoria Secret _'love spell'_ invaded her senses. She pulled away quickly, and looked down at the other body.

Blonde hair was cascaded over pale shoulders, pink tank top and black shorts replaced the duck covered pyjamas she was used to. Santana scrunched her face in confusion, after she caught herself admiring the blonde's body.

"Quinn?" Santana called out, observing the girl as she woke up.

"Hey." Quinn said, her voice full of sleep. She rolled onto her back and stretched out her arms, which caused her tank-top to ride up on her newly defined abs. Santana couldn't help her gaze from roaming over her friends body. "Why are you looking at me like I'm your chemistry homework?"

"I'm confused." She stated simply, "Why are you in my bed?" Quinn sat up, and took in the girls flushed appearance. Truth was, she work up several minutes before her bedmate and knew exactly what position they were in when Santana woke up. The blonde just shrugged, and rolled off the futon and walked into the bathroom. Santana watched her walk out, still very confused about the position she woke up in; the only person she's ever let sleep in her bed was Brittany. Sure, she'd had been with a handful of people; but she never stayed long enough afterwards to fall asleep. She thought the act of sleeping next to another person was too intimate, and the only reason Brittany had started staying over was she always fell asleep right after they had sex.

* * *

After changing and getting ready for the day, Santana wandered downstairs to her living room. She smiled when she saw her older brother sitting on the couch with Quinn, watching batman cartoons both with cereal bowls in hand.

"I fucking love Saturdays'." Santana exclaimed, as she hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to Quinn.

"Right?" Carlos replied, his eyes never leaving the television screen. He was 20 and on back from spending over a year in Afghanistan. The military was a family affair for the Lopez's; Santana's father moved from Puerto Rico when he joined the marines at 18, and her mother is a nurse who stopped being in the national guard when she had Carlos. Santana's mother moved them to Ohio when they were 10, when their father was offered a promotion that would take him overseas. "No cheer hell today?"

"No, thank god." She exclaimed, "I swear, she's worse than any drill sergeant you ever had at boot camp."

"Please, I could handle a cheerleading coach." Carlos said with a mouth full of cereal.

Quinn laughed out loud, "Sorry, but I think Santana right on this."

"Thank you." Santana triumphantly smiled, as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"At least she'll be less likely to punch her superior officers in the face if she's had some experience with total assholes." He laughed, turning his attention back to the television. Quinn lifted herself off the couch and followed Santana into the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" Santana asked, as she poured some into her cup. Quinn shook her head 'no'. "What do you wanna do today?"

"You don't have plan's with Brittany?" Quinn asked innocently, pulling herself onto the counter.

"No she left yesterday for Amsterdam with her parents, remember?" Santana replied, squinting her eyes at the other girl. "What's up with you, why are you being weird."

"Nothing. I forgot okay?" Quinn said holding her hands up. "I don't know. Wanna just hang out here?"

"Sounds good." Santana replied, grabbing her cup and walking over to Quinn. "Batman awates." She pulled the Blondes hand and pulled her into the living room. They sat back on the couch, hands still intertwined until Santana went to reach for her coffee and realized that she was still holding hands with Quinn.

"Sorry." She whispered, her eyes darting over to Carlos who was not paying attention.

"It's okay." Quinn whispered back, turning to attention back to the television.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews!)**

"Do you wanna go to Mikes party tonight?" Santana asked, looking up from the text message she received. They were laying on deck chairs in the backyard each flipping through magazines.

"Who is going?" Quinn looked up from the pages, as Santana's fingers typed out the message.

"Mike say's; Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, the soccer guys that are his friends and some of the dancers from the studio he goes to."

"No Puck?"

"Please." Santana rolled her eyes, slipping the phone back into her pocket. "It's a party in Lima. Of course he'll be there."

"Maybe I'll just hang out here. Go, if you want." The blonde said, looking back at her book.

"Seriously. Don't not go because of that idiot." Santana exclaimed, "I'm making a decision. We're going, and I promise I won't let Puck anywhere near you."

* * *

"I don't think I should go in." Quinn exclaimed as they pulled into Mikes driveway. "Finn and Puck hate me, and everyone else thinks I'm a whore."

"Screw them." Santana replied, turning her head to face the Blonde as she turns off the car. "It's been like three months since the last time Puck talked to you. Longer than that if were talking about Finn. Neither of them have a right to be pissed at you, like two days after you guys broke up he was with man-hands. Don't even get me started on Puck and his list of women since he knocked you up."

"But still." Quinn fought. "They hate me. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you." Santana smiled, "Now get your newly toned ass out of my car." Quinn glared at her, and pushed the door open. They both got out of the car and headed up to the house. Quinn walked behind Santana admiring her outfit, She had chosen a tight back tank top, a thin green studded belt contrasting against the black denim of her short skirt and black converse. Santana pushed open the front door and pulled Quinn through the crowd.

* * *

A few hours later, Quinn wandered through the party guests looking for Santana. She clutched to her beer as she pushed though students she didn't recognize. Looking around, she noticed Kurt chatting with Mercedes over by the kitchen.

"Hey." Quinn said as she walked up to her team-mates. They turned and Kurt gave her a once over.

"Hey, Quinn." Kurt smiled, looking over to Mercedes who waved. "How's your summer going?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Quinn shrugged, "Working and such. Have you seen Santana?"

"You look amazing." Mercedes commented, as she look in the girls outfit. A tight fighting pale blue dress and simple white flats. "How's living with Santana. I mean I can't even imagine."

"It's actually not that bad. Her family is pretty cool."

"Do you have to like... vacate whenever she bring her newest conquest home?" Kurt asked, before raising an eyebrow. "Oh my god, tell me please if you know if the rumours about her and Brittany are true?"

Quinn knew that Santana and Brittany were involved. They weren't dating, because well... it's Santana and Brittany, but she knew the Latina made sure that whatever they were doing was not public knowledge.

"Oh. I don't know." Quinn stammered, taking a sip of her beer.

"I'd totally bet she's gay." Kurt smiled.

"No way." Mercedes responded. "She's slept with like every guy at school."

"No she hasn't!" Quinn defended, Kurt smiled smugly as he read the girl's face.

"She's right, 'cades." Kurt said, "That's Brittany. Santana's only been with Puck and Finn that I know of. Plus, my gaydar goes off big time with her."

"But she's always been so, like homophobic towards you." Mercedes replied, Quinn nodded.

"Self loathing." Kurt explained, "Anyway, she's outside being moody." Quinn nodded and grabbed two more beers out of the cooler and stepped outside. She walked over to where she saw the shadow of her friend leaning up against a tree.

"Here." She said, handing the beer to Santana.

"Thanks." Santana replied, putting it on the ground next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Avoiding anything with a penis. It's the time of night they starts looking for a new conquest."

"Good idea." Santana sighed, taking a sip of her bottle as the blonde sat down next to Santana on the grass,

"Do you miss B?" Quinn asked, she was not anywhere drunk; But, she was slightly more vocal then normal.

"What?" Santana snapped, turning to look at her. "Why would you ask me that."

"Because..." Quinn replied, "She's your friend and I mean you guys..."

"Nothing is going on with her and I." Santana responded, turning back to her drink.

"Don't lie." The blonde snapped back, "I sleep in the same room with you."

"We've never... with you in the room."

"Yeah. But, still I'm a light sleeper and sometimes you have these dreams..."

"Oh god." Santana blushed, which made Quinn smile. Quinn leaned in and whispered breathlessly into the girls ear.

"Please... God, that feels... Harder." Quinn smirked as she pulled away, noticing the still noticeable blush on the darker girls face. "I never thought you'd be one to beg, especially to Brittany."

Santana brought the bottle up to her lips and drained the remaining liquid of the bottle. "How do you know I was thinking about her." Santana smirked drunkenly as she raised her eyebrow.

"You have a point. Maybe, you were talking about Puck."

"Or Finn." Santana replied, before making a disgusted face. "I'd never fantasize about ether of those idiots."

"Are you gay?" Quinn asked bluntly, causing Santana to freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews. I wrote the majority of this story already so super fast updates! Keep reviewing!)**

_"Are you gay?" Quinn asked, she watched as Santana stiffened. The Latina turned her head to look at the other girl._

_

* * *

_

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Because." Quinn stated, "Are you?"

"We should head home." Santana said, standing up. Quinn grabbed the girl's wrist. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding the question. I know you're at least a little bit gay, you are sleeping with Brittany." Quinn said sharply, Santana turned around and looked at the blond.

"Just drop it. I'm not with Brittany, I'm not gay. Just fucking drop it, Quinn." Santana exclaimed, as she headed back toward the car. Quinn followed silently, when she reached the car she held out her hand.

"I've only had one beer. Give me the keys." Quinn demanded, staring down Santana. The Latina handed the blonde the keys and walked around to the other side of the car. Quinn got in and turned the engine over, her gaze glancing over to the other girl. Santana sat uncomfortably, her hands threaded together and she was biting her lip.

"I'm not gay." Santana said quietly. Quinn wasn't sure if she was saying it to answer the question or to try to convince herself.

"Okay," Quinn replied, "It would be okay if you were."

"No it wouldn't." The blonde her her sigh.

* * *

The next morning, Santana rolled out of bed. Her eyes glanced over to where Quinn was sleeping and she sighed. It was easy with Brittany; she didn't ask questions. Brittany was the kind of person who did what felt good, and having sex with Santana felt good. It wasn't about gay or straight, Brittany was having sex with plenty of guys to balance out the once in a while drunken gropes with Santana. The latina on the other hand, was having a hard time going back to guys. Sure sex with Puck was okay, but it didn't make her feel anything.

Santana walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where she could smell coffee and hear the soft sounds of her mother moving around the kitchen.

"Hola mami." Santana exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and over to the island. She sat up on the stool and leaned against the marble, Santana's mom was a young looking 45. She looked almost exactly like Santana, but with shorter hair.

"You got home late." The older latina stated, as she filled her travel mug up with coffee.

"I know. I'm sorry." Santana apologized, "I hold Carlos that we were going out. Quinn hadn't been out really since, you know and I wanted her to have fun."

"Who all was there?" Maria asked, as she pulled out her lunch bag and slid it into her tote.

"Some people from football, most of the Cheerios some of the Glee kids."

"Was Burt's son there?" Maria asked, Santana's head tilted.

"Kurt?" Santana said, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm surprised that the football team allows him to go to the parties." Maria replied, "I wouldn't think he'd go. That kind doesn't seem like they'd fit in."

"That kind?" Santana asked out of confusion.

"Fags." Maria spoke, as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "all right, Mija. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm on for 12 hours. Make sure your brother eats real food for dinner okay? Love you." Maria walked out towards the front door. Santana leaned forward and rested her head on the counter, trying to breath through her mothers words.

"I understand now." Quinn stated, causing the other girl to jump. The blonde walked over and sat next to Santana at the counter. "You're scared."

"Of what?"

"What they'd think." Quinn replied, her fingers pushing the Latina's hair behind her ear. "I didn't take into account you're family when I asked you that question last night."

"I told you," Santana said as she sat up, "I'm not."

"I understand." Quinn replied, "I do. I was so scared of what my family would think when I was pregnant. I forgot that even though your family is very nice, and very supportive of you that they are just as religious as mine and in the military."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Santana whispered, as she slid off the stool and over to the refrigerator. "What do you want for breakfast?

* * *

Santana had been avoiding being alone with Quinn for the next day, they spent most of Sunday with Carlos doing stupid things like going to the arcade. He dropped them off back at the house in the evening and said he was going out to spend some time with friends from highschool. Once inside, Santana headed straight into the living room and onto her laptop. Quinn sighed, and headed upstairs. Monday came around and Santana dragged herself up at an ungodly hour to head to work; Quinn woke up a few hours later and Carlos drove her to her own summer job at the Youth Centre helping out Ms. Pillsbury. The day went by slow, until Santana heard a familiar honk from the pavilion where she was sitting. she looked up, grabbed her bag and walked over to her brother.

"Hey Slacker." She exclaimed, throwing her bag in the back-seat. "How was your day full of nothing."

"Any day that I don't have to shoot anything, is a good day to me." He replied, putting the car in reverse and heading out of the park. "How was cheer camp."

"Hell. I swear that she's recruiting for the marines most of the time. We made like 10 girls cry."

"Sweet." He smiled, "So, have you given anymore thought to what your gonna do after highschool?"

"Meh." She shrugged, trying to avoid the conversation. Santana knew her dad and brother wanted her to join the army like them. She'd be good at it too, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. "I'll figure it out this year. I'm only going into my junior year."

"All right." Carlos replied as they turned into the youth centre. Quinn was sitting on the front step reading a book when they pulled in, she smiled brightly before hopping into the car.

"Hey guys!" She bounced, crawling in the back-seat. The siblings responded with a similar greeting, but Santana kept her head down. Quinn sighed when she realized the latina was still avoiding her.

"What is up with you two?" Carlos remarked as she observed the tension.

"Nothing." Santana curtly remarked. They pulled into the house and the girls got out. Carlos pulled out of the driveway to go out once the girls let themselves inside.

"Mom?" Santana yelled, sighing when there was no response. "I guess I'm gonna go shower."

Quinn nodded, watching her as she walked up the stairs. There were few things better than when Santana got home from work. Coach allowed them to practice out of uniform so she would wear baggy gym shorts and a sports bra she was all sweaty and with her tanned skin showing. Quinn sighed and headed the couch to go on her laptop. After an hour or so passed, the Latina descended the stairs and came to sit with Santana on the couch.

"Why are you mad at me?" Quinn asked bluntly, Santana sighed and closed the computer and slid it onto the table.

"I'm not."

"You've been ignoring me since this morning." Quinn reminded her, "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about personal things."

"I'm just private and don't want everyone knowing my shit." Santana replied, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Like, I have a hard time believing that you'd be cool if someone kept insinuating that you were gay."

"Well." Quinn said, now was a better time then ever to get the truth out. She only had nine day's before Brittany got home and she'd never be able to tell Santana then. "I might be."

"Wait... What?" Santana stopped, turning her body fully. "Your lying, you had a baby for Christ sake."

"And that proves?" Quinn asked, "I don't know. Lately, I've been having feelings for someone. That's not a guy."

"Well, my mom said that after you have a baby your hormones go crazy. It's probably that."

"I've been feeling like this since I was six months pregnant, Santana." Quinn admitted, looking at her nails. "I don't know what I am. But, at least I can admit it."

"I don't want it to be true." Santana whispered. "If I admit it, everything is fucked for me. My popularity, my family, my friendships."

"Your relationship with Brittany?"

"I don't have a relationship with her! Jesus, I mean. How could I? She fucks anything that walks." Santana spat, standing up and pacing around the living room.

"But you are sleeping with her." Quinn asked.

"Not as of late." The latina replied, "She decided that she might want to start dating Mike. I told her that I couldn't keep sleeping with her if she did, because I'm not going to help her cheat."

"That's very understandable." Quinn praised, "Brittany's using you. You know that right." Santana nodded, "She doesn't deserve you."

"Whatever." Santana sighed, "I can't screw my life up by admitting it."

"Don't you want to be happy, Santana?" Quinn questioned as she walked toward the girl. "You deserve to be loved, don't you want that?"

"I honestly don't know what I want..."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn watched Santana as she stared at the ground. Quinn sighed, not liking seeing her friend in so much anguish.

"Want to watch a movie?" The blonde asked, as she walked over to the Latina who was leaning against the wall. "Come on." She said pulling the girls chin up. "I'll order pizza." Santana nodded and walked over to the couch and plopped down. 30 minutes later, a cheese pizza sat on the living room table and the girls were watching a movie. Santana's eyes were fixated on the screen, when Quinn looked over at her. Taking a chance she moved closer and pulled the darker girl into her embrace.

"What are you?" Santana whispered, her eyes becoming wide. Quinn just shushed her and pulled her so the Latina's head was lying in her lap. Her fingers pulled the elastic out of black hair and her fingers quickly tangled into the silky lochs. Santana's eyes fluttered closed, as she focused on the feeling of Quinn's nails against her skull. Quinn's fingers trailed down her neck and began running up and down her back, Santana let out a breathy sigh when the blondes hand settled on her waist. Quinn smiled, and focused back onto the television. After a few minutes, Santana turned and looked up at Quinn.

"Who do you like?" Santana whispered, catching the blondes attention.

"What?"

"You said that you liked someone. Who is it? Someone in glee?" Santana asked. Quinn's fingers started moving again against the Latina's hip.

"Yes, it's someone from glee." Quinn admitted, her eyes locking with the Latina's.

"It's Berry, isn't it." Santana joked, which received her a shove. "all right, all right." Santana laughed, sitting up next to the blonde. "Seriously, who is it?"

Quinn sighed, and looked at the darker girls eyes then her gave flickered down to the girls lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Santana's before quickly pulling away. "Quinn." She sighed, leaning forward and capturing the blondes lips once again whimpering at the connection.

"Are you okay." Quinn asked a little breathlessly. Santana smiled, and nodded pushing a thread of hair behind the blondes ear.

"Yes." She pressed her lips once more against the blondes. "I've never done this before... Sober."

"I've never done this before." Quinn amends, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck and pulling her down on the couch. Hands roamed above clothing, whilst kisses became more and more frantic and possessive. After some time, Santana dragged her hand up to hover under Quinn's breast, her lips gently tugging at the base of the paler girls neck.

"San." Quinn whimpered, as her hips arched to press against the one's above her. Santana smirked and her hand moved to palm her breast, as her lips moved back up to connect with the other girls. Quinn's hands tangled in thick hair and pulled her closer when she heard the faint slam of a car door. Santana must have heard it too because her body went rigid. Quinn pushed Santana back into a sitting position and she quickly pushed back her own hair and fixed her rumpled shirt. The door pushed open, as Quinn hit the back button on the television remote.

"Sup girls." Carlos exclaimed as he threw his bag down and moved over to the couch. Quinn slid over closer to Santana who'd still not moved, as he sat down. "Awesome, pizza." he kicked his legs up and focused on the movie, none the wiser to what he had interrupted. The blonde looked over at Santana, and nudged her shoulder causing the girl to look at her.

_"__It's okay_." She mouthed, and Santana nodded weakly. They awkwardly finished the movie with Carlos when Santana excused herself up to her room, which she shared with the girl she made out with hours before. She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands. She didn't notice Quinn come in until the door clicked shut.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, as she sat down next to the latina.

"Yeah." Santana replied, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "I should go to sleep."

Quinn watched her for a second, a little bit hurt that she was getting blown off. "Okay, I guess." Quinn replied, sliding off the bed and over to her own. She watched as the latina fumbled around in her drawers getting her pyjamas and clothing for the next day ready before going into the bathroom to change. Quinn quickly changed while she was gone and stood near the bathroom door, Santana walked out and Quinn quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into the wall fusing their lips together. Santana fought for a moment before submitting into the kiss, the blondes hands cupped the other girls face as she pulled away.

"Goodnight." She expressed as she walked over and crawled into her bed, leavening Santana panting against the wall. She pressed her hand against her chest as she tried to calm down her breathing and her heart. She looked up and watched Quinn crawl under the covers, she stood there for a few more minutes before flicking the lights off and slipping into her own bed. Santana tossed and turned for what seemed like hours trying to fight the confusion (and arousal) that was keeping her from falling asleep.

"Stop thrashing around." Quinn mumbled from across the room, as she turned and sleepily looked through the dark.

"Can't sleep." Santana groaned, pushing her hair back as she looked at the clock. It was 2:30-am and she had to be up ungodly early for work. "Go back to sleep, I'll be quiet."

"Okay." Quinn sighed, "You can come lay with me if you want." she said as an after thought. Santana thought back to the other night when she slept in the blondes arms, since then she hadn't been able to sleep well; the haze of exhaustion propelled her legs to stride across the room and slide into Quinn's bed. Quinn smiled, when she felt cold feet against her legs and turned to gather the Latina into her arms. She winded her arm across the girls stomach and pulled her closer so Santana's head was resting on her chest. Quinn's fingers lazily grazed through the the darker girls hair as they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn rolled over and pulled the sleeping Latina closer to her. She pressed her lips gently against the nape of Santana's neck, before she pulled away to look at the clock.

"Santana." Quinn whispered, letting her lips brush against the girls ear. "Wake up." The darker girl groaned and buried her head further in the pillow. Quinn pulled the blankets back and pulled away from her. "You're going to be late for work, you know how much Sue hates when people are late."

Santana mumbled something into the pillow before rolling onto her back with her eyes fused shut. "Don't wanna go." She whined, Quinn bit her lip attempting not to laugh at the childishness of the girl. After a few minutes, Santana's eyes reluctantly opened and locked onto hazel ones. "Morning." She whispered, as she sat up.

"Morning." Quinn replied, she laid back down as Santana walked into the bathroom to shower. Some time later Santana wandered out of the bathroom in black yoga pants and a loose doors t-shirt, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail when she sat on her bed. She leaned back and sighed, looking over at Quinn; She liked Quinn. She was breathtakingly beautiful,this is not the first time she'd realized this,ever since first time they met Quinn she was drawn to her.

* * *

_Santana went to Catholic school until Sue Sylvester 'discovered' her. She was part of the soccer and part of the gymnastics teams at her old school; Sue showed up at a competition and hand picked Santana to join the cheerios. After much convincing of the Lopez family (and a promise of a scholarship to whatever school she wanted) Santana was transferred. On the first day of highschool, Santana was introduced to two other freshmen cheerleaders, Quinn Fabray and Brittany. They hit it off really quick and became an unstoppable force, but Santana couldn't shake the feelings she was developing. _

_ Even when she was little Santana knew she was different. She never really thought about what set her apart from her peers, she just utilized the anger and aggression to cultivate her position and her image. When she moved to a new school she had to prove herself, everyone was looking at her to see who'd she date. She picked Puck, even though she wasn't at all attracted to him or interested in him in a sexual way. She finally understood what she was feeling when she met Rachel Berry. During the of months of school, Santana was partnered with none other than the boisterous diva for a chemistry project. Rachel invited the girl over to her house and they worked at her kitchen table until her dad came home. Santana had known that Rachel was pretty well disliked at school, and that she was more annoying than anyone she had ever met; but until that moment she never really understood why she was targeted to be picked on. _

_ Rachel's father David introduced himself to the young Latina and went about making dinner, Santana looked up in confusion because she comes from a pretty traditional family. She or her mom always made dinner, it's just how it went so Santana asked, _

_ "Where's your mom?" _

_Rachel squinted, sizing up if the girl was picking on her or actually didn't know. "I have two gay dad's. See, they created me out of love..." Rachel rambled off. Santana looked around, noticing that all the framed photo's were of Rachel and two men. Then it all started to make sense why Rachel was teased and targeted. Santana tried not to smile when she saw the photo, the normalcy of the interaction compelled her in a way she wasn't ready for. She closed her book quickly and muttered an apology to David before leaving the house._

_

* * *

_

Santana watched the other girl sleep for a few more moments, before snapping out of her day dream. "I can't like you." She whispered to herself as she exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated.)

* * *

The entire day was horrific, Sue must have woken up on the wrong side of hell that morning because she was taking her more than normal anger out of Santana and causing the Latina to take it out on 7-10 year old campers.

"My morbidly obese grandmother could do better handsprings than you." Sue yelled over the bullhorn. Santana sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead before taking a sip of water. The day was almost over and the kids were just finishing their gymnastics practice. "Everyone, take lap." Santana watched her kids faces fall before they all headed out to the field. She started cleaning up the gear and hauling it back to the building when she heard Sue call her name.

"Lopez, here now." Santana rolled her eyes and threw the soccer balls into the shed before running over to the coaches office.

"Yeah?" Santana asked as she put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Lopez is that you spent more time then necessary playing that stupid communist game when you could have been practising routines."

"Soccer?" Santana asked, more than confused. "We did nothing but routines yesterday. I told the kids we could play for an hour or so."

"I understand you have a devotion to that poor peoples game, but my campers are winners and winners don't need to play for an hour."

"Okay, well; can I go make sure none of my campers are dying of heat stroke?" Santana exclaimed, turning around and walking toward the field. Most of the campers were lying under the pavilion basking in the shade.

"Sorry we got you in trouble, Santana." one of the girls exclaimed as Santana walked over and sat on the picnic table.

"Naw." Santana shrugged, "It's cool. I've had worse from her, try being captain of the Cheerios." The girls all laughed, causing Santana to smile. She looked up and saw Quinn sitting on the top of her car waiting for Santana. "all right Ladies and my handful of boys who got stuck with us." The boys smiled and bashfully looked away from their coach who was wearing a sports bra and shorts. "You're done for the day. Tomorrow we will try something new, like I don't know more routines and when Sue leaves we'll have another match all right? Sweet, now get outta here."

The kids scampered over to their parents and Santana moved over to Quinn's car.

"Hey." Santana expressed as she moved closer.

"Hello." Quinn smiled as she handed the Latina a power-aid. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Santana said as she popped the top off the drink and downed about half, some of the blue juice was running down her chin when she pulled the bottle away. Quinn shook her head and lightly wiped it away, "Thanks." Santana blushed, "Anyway, Yeah it was good. Sue's pissed that we played soccer for awhile, but she can get over it."

"Good luck winning that fight." Quinn warned, while the Latina smirked and shrugged, "you think your so badass."

"I AM badass, there is no thinking involved."

"Sure." The blonde condescended as she walked around and slid into the drivers seat. Santana grabbed her bag and got in as well. She pulled her white tank-top out and slid it over her torso. "By the way, Kurt texted me earlier and wanted to know if we wanted to hang out tonight."

Santana made a face, "You can go if you want."

"If I go, you're going." Quinn amended, "Come on. You never do anything but work and hang out at home anymore. Just come out and have some fun for a change." Santana crossed her arms and scowled, "Good girl."

* * *

"So, where are we going exactly?" Santana called from the bathroom.

"Finn's mom and Kurt's dad are away for the weekend so they're having a party." Quinn replies as she pulled a dress on over her head.

"Another party?" Santana sighed, as she came out of the bathroom and grabbed her denim cut off shorts and slid them on. "I can't believe you wanna go to this crap."

"Come on, I'm sure it wont suck as bad as the last one. It's Kurt, so only Glee clubbers and he'll have good food." Quinn replied, as she braided back some of her hair. Her eyes drifted over to Santana as she rooted around in her dresser for a shirt. Clad only in a bra she walked across the room and grabbed a plain white V-neck shirt off the pile and slipped it onto her body. Quinn quickly finished her hair, and grabbed the lotion and rubbed some onto her arms and legs while the other girl finished getting ready. They left and walked up to Kurt's house and knocked at the door. Kurt threw it open with a huge smile.

"Santana, Quinn it's lovely to see you." He said leaning in to hug the blonde girl, when he pulled away he thought better of hugging the latina. "Come in." Santana and Quinn walked into the house and saw the entire Glee Club nursing drinks in the living room. Rachel was animatedly chatting away with Finn, while Mercedes was learning a new dance move from Matt and Mike, Artie and Tina were talking about something lame to Puck when the girls moved into the room.

"Hey guys." Artie exclaimed, looking up from his conversation. Quinn smiled and walked over to them as Santana moved to sit next to Puck.

"Damn, Lopez." He astounded, eying the girls attire. "Have you been working out? You look fucking hot."

Santana just rolls her eyes and accepts the drink that Kurt handed her. "I'm always hot Puck." She stated simply, Quinn smiled and tried to suppress a laugh at Pucks face. "Jesus, stop leering at me."

"Sorry, but damn." He said, his eyes running up the expanse of her legs.

"Stop being a perv." Quinn replied defensively, causing him to redirect his glance.

"I mean your hot too, Q." He amended, Quinn rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the floor, leaning against Santana's legs.

* * *

An hour or so later everyone except Santana was mildly buzzed, and chatting animatedly about Glee club. Quinn looked up noticing the bored expressing on the girls face; she pressed her lips against the girls knee causing her to jump.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered, noticing the fact the Latina's caramel skin had broken out into goose-bumps.

"Bored." Santana whispered back with a slight shrug. Quinn nodded and turned her attention back to the group. Kurt had watched the interaction between the two girls and raised his perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Have you talked to Britt since she left, Santana?" Kurt asked, watching as both girls turned and looked at him.

"Uh." Santana stammered, "No, I guess she emailed me the other day once she arrived, but she really doesn't know how to use a computer."

"When does she come back?" Kurt continued.

"Five days." Both Quinn and Santana replied. Quinn got up to refill her drink and walked into the kitchen closely followed by Kurt.

"So." He started quietly. "Do you like her or are you just trying cause trouble for fun?"

Quinn turned to him and glared, "Kurt." she warned, "You have no clue what you are talking about, so please back off."

"See, I think it's the second one." Kurt exclaimed, "I think that Brittany did or said something; and you wanna screw with her head."

"First. Do you really think that would work on Brittany?" Quinn questioned, "Seriously, girl is dumber than Finn. Secondly, why would I try to piss her off by hanging out with Santana? We live together, we're friends."

"Sure." Kurt condescended, as he turned to head back out to the living room. Quinn leaned against the counter only looking up when she heard footsteps. Santana walked over and leaned next to her.

"Hey." Quinn sighed, as she looked at the other girl.

"They started talking about football and I lost whatever interest I had invested." Santana stated, "why are you in here?"

"I was getting a drink, until Kurt cornered me."

"What did he want?"

"He thinks I'm only hanging out with you to mess with B." Quinn sighed, "You don't think that right?"

"No." Santana replied, "But, it is confusing. I don't understand where all this is coming from."

"I never really had the ability to talk to you about it before."

"You live with me, how have you not been able to say, 'hey, S. I kinda wanna kiss you senseless.'?"

"You're always with Brittany." Quinn reminded her, "I kissed you senseless?" the blonde asked, watching as a slight blush tinted the other girls cheeks.

"Maybe." The latina admitted, "We shouldn't talk about this here." she motioned around the room. "Liza in there probably has it bugged or something."

Quinn laughed and nodded, "We should stay a bit then go home and talk okay?" Santana nodded and followed Quinn back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

A little while later, Quinn and Santana make their way back to the house. The Latina pulls out of Kurt's driveway and started heading down the road.

"I can't believe that Kurt and Finn live together." Quinn expressed, "It's very weird."

"Agreed." Santana laughed, "I think Puck likes man-hands again."

"Really?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was like pouting every-time she touched Finn."

"Awkward. At least he's not going after me anymore." The blonde shrugged, "Maybe it was just because he was drinking, he gets possessive when he drinks." Santana shrugged, "You never really drink at these things. Why is that?"

"No reason really." Santana lied, but when she felt Quinn staring at her she gave in. "Alcoholism runs in my family." She said simply, "Plus, I have a tendency to do stupid things when I drink."

Quinn had to bite her tongue not to blurt out 'like Brittany', instead she just nodded. Santana pulled into the house and they both walked in. On the couch, Santana's mom was laying down with the television on. The young Latina sighed, as she waked over to her mom. She picked up the empty bottle of wine and the glass and put them on the table. She grabbed the blanket and covered her mother with it after she turned off the television, Quinn followed the girl into the kitchen where Santana started cleaning up.

"Let me help." Quinn asked, as she started loading the dishwasher.

"No, it's okay. I'll finish this." Santana replied, Quinn nodded and headed up to the bedroom. She changed out of her dress and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, a few minutes later Santana came in and shut the door behind her. Her eyes flickered over to the blonde who was lying on her stomach reading. She grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom to change, when she came out she went over and sat on Quinn's bed.

"So." She started.

"So." Quinn replied, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "About what Kurt said."

"Yeah. I don't think you're just messing with me."

"Good, because I'm not. I don't know when things changed, but they did. One day I just started noticing that I was jealous that Brittany got to be with you all the time."

"You didn't have to shut me out when you found out you were pregnant." Santana replied. When Quinn found out she more or less just shut down, she didn't talk to anyone but Puck and Finn after she got kicked off the cheerios.

"I thought you still wanted Puck and you'd be mad at me. Then I mostly thought you didn't need me as a friend anymore." The blonde said timidly, her hand automatically moving to rest on her non-existent stomach.

"I've always needed you as a friend. I mean seriously, no two people can reek more havoc than you and I back in the day." Santana smiled, "Brittany... Brittany was always just there. She's simple and doesn't question anything."

"I get that. That's how it was with Finn." Quinn admitted, "I like you Santana, I have for a while now. I don't know how else to put it."

Santana sat silent for a moment, looking down at her hands. She liked Quinn, but she had convinced herself that nothing would ever come of it. She looked up and momentarily got lost in deeply compassionate hazel eyes.

"I...I" She stammered, "I can't like you, Quinn." the Latina choked out.

"Why not?"

"Because." She took a breath of air and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. "My family will kill me. I can't be... I can't even say it out loud." She half sobbed, half laughed, Quinn reached over and grasped her hand.

"It's okay to be scared." Quinn whispered, moving closer to the girl. "It's okay." Santana nodded and leaned into Quinn, allowing her to wrap her arms around the girls body. Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head as she manoeuvred them into a lying position, she cuddled the smaller girl into her body as she gently ran her nails up and down her back.

Santana sleepily blinked her eyes as they adjusted the the dark of the room, the light of her Idock blinking 2:07-am. She groaned and leaned back into Quinn whose arm immediately encircled her waist. Santana reached up and entangled their fingers,

"It's a good fit." Quinn mumbled, squeezing the other girls hand. Santana smiled and squeezed back.

"Yeah." She said looking down at the contrast of their fingers. "It is."


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was the first to wake up the next morning, her arms still encapsulating the Latina. She smiled when she noticed that their fingers were still interlocked; Quinn watched the girl for a few moments as she began to comprehend the fact that this was the only time she could be truly at peace with herself. She studied Santana's face as she slept, her eyelids fluttering every so often until the finally cracked open.

"Stop." She whined, her voice thick with sleep.

"Stop what?" The blonde smiled, resting her chin on the girls shoulder and turning her lips so they grazed Santana's ear when she spoke.

"Watching me sleep." She mumbled, her hand moving to rest on-top of the paler one on her stomach. "It's creepy."

"No, it's not." Quinn responded, smirking when the sleeping girl shuddered. "Wake up." she husked, her lips ghosting against the skin behind Santana's ear. The Latina suppressed a moan as her hand grasped tighter to Quinn's. The action only encouraged the blonde more, Quinn pressed her lips against the caramel coloured skin and peppered kisses down to her shoulder.

"Quinn." Santana whimpered, not sure if she as dreaming or fully awake. Her hand reached back and tangled in the loose blonde hair that was tickling her arm. Quinn trailed her lips back up to Santana's ear and tugged the lobe between her teeth. "God." Santana moaned softly.

"Santana." Quinn whispered, her heart beating quickly from the moment. "Roll over." Santana obeyed, rolling onto her back and looking up into hazel eyes through the grey hue of her bedroom. Quinn gazed back down, looking for any signs of hesitation before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. The latina arched up at the contact, her hands automatically finding Quinn's waist. The blonde pressed back down with her own as she deepened the kiss; finding the contact between their bodies too spacious, Quinn guided her body to move to sit astride Santana's hips. The sudden movement caused the Latina's hands to slip underneath Quinn's tank-top, making both girls shudder. Santana pulled away and pressed her lips against the hallow of Quinn's throat, gently nipping at the skin she found there. The other girl whimpered, tangling her hands in dark hair before she quickly trailed her hands down and pulled Santana's T-shirt over her head.

Santana stopped, realizing what was happening. That Quinn was straddling her and she was naked from the waist up. She started pulling away when Quinn grabbed her hands and held them against her hips.

"Don't run away." Quinn whispered, "You were so hot for me a minute ago. Stay with me." Quinn pressed her lips against the Latina's collarbone, sucking gently until she heard Santana moan. Smiling against her skin, Quinn descended down the girls sternum before pulling away. She sat back and looked down at Santana whose eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Quinn admired the girls body, years of sports and cheerios had left her well toned and muscular while still remaining feminine. She traced the pads of her fingers over the other girls skin watching as a trail of goosebumps followed, her fingers traced over Santana's breast causing her to arch her hips out of surprise. The sudden thrust landed right in Quinn's core causing her to moan out Santana's name.

"Santana." Quinn gasped, causing the Latina's eyes to snap open. lifting herself off the mattress, her shaking hands grazed the hem of Quinn's shirt. She hesitated for a moment before pulling it over the blondes head and dropping it on the floor. Carmel hands traced over ivory skin, as Santana pulled the blonde into a tender kiss.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Santana said, once her breath regained stability. Quinn's head was lying against her naked stomach and she was running her fingers through sweat dampened hair.

"What do you want it to mean?" Quinn replied, rolling on her side so she could look at the other girl.

"I don't know." The latina admitted. She was torn, being with Quinn was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She finally understood what Finn was talking about, she had never really felt anything before because it never meant anything before. She shook her head at the thought,

"What?" Quinn asked, watching the levity projected on the darker girls face.

"Finn was right." Santana said with a slight chuckle. Quinn's face contorted in confusion. "I know shocker right? After the incident between us, I asked him how he felt."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't feel anything, because it didn't mean anything." Quinn looked down, then moved to start sitting up when Santana realized what she had insinuated. "Shit! No, Quinn that's not what I meant."

"It's fine, Santana." Quinn said as she slipped off the bed and picked up her pyjama pants off the floor hastily pulling them on. She was tying the drawstring when Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed.

"That's not what I meant." Santana growled, "I meant that the other times, with other people I never really felt anything." Santana looked directly into Quinn's eyes. "It's different because I felt something. I felt everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Santana watched as Sue yelled at her campers through a bullhorn. She sat cross legged on the grass, she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at the calendar. Brittany comes home in two days; in three days she's going to have to deal with the fact she never really ended anything with Brittany, they just left it as a possibility when she gets tired of Mike.

Now, she's in this weird limbo place with Quinn. She jumped as her phone vibrated in her hand.

_**How's it going?-Quinn**_

Santana smiled when she read the message, she flipped out the keyboard and pressed her fingers into the keys.

_It's hot. _

**Your hot.**

_ Not like that! It's hot out here and Sue's being a bitch about allowing the kids to drink water._

_ Oh. Your hot, too._

_**Sry she's being crazy. What else is new. Carlos is picking you up btw. **_

Santana scrunched her face, she liked it when Quinn picked her up from work. _Why?_

_**You totally just made your mad face, didn't you?**_

_Shut up. Why aren't you picking me up? Do you have something better to do?_

_**Yes...**_

_** Well, no. But, I have to stay late. **_

_Fine. Be that way._

_**Maybe, I'll make it up to you later...;)**_

Santana shivered as she read the last text, they hadn't been together since that first time three days go. It hasn't been for lack of trying, but Santana's mother had been home for the first day after they had sex. Then last night, Carlos was being needy and whined until they agreed to watch Fight Club with him. When the movie ended they had to manoeuvre the man onto the couch after he passed out from drunkenness. After he was settled, Quinn slipped into the bedroom while Santana lingered on the first floor. She sat down next to her brother and watched him for a few minutes. She loved her family, they were all she had; but she was frightened of the fact they would disown her in a heartbeat if they found out the truth. When Santana finally came upstairs, Quinn could tell she was no where near in the moodso she just pulled the Latina into her arms.

Santana walked over to her brothers after she punched out for the day. She slid in against the leather, wincing as the leather tugged against her bare back.

"Dude, sis. Put on a shirt." Carlos scoffed, Santana leaned down and grabbed a wife-beater out of her cheerios bag and threw it over her.

"Happy?"

"Yes, though it's not much better. I mean seriously, you look like a dyke." He said, as he pulled out of the camp. Santana froze and clenched her fists trying to to react. "I mean it's bad enough your still playing soccer and doing that stupid show choir thing at school. At least you have to wear your uniform everyday at school or the entire town would think you wanted to be a dude or something."

"What the hell." Santana questioned, her jaw clenched. "What the hell is that for, I do nothing but take care of everything for you and mom and your picking on me for no reason. Also, there is nothing wrong with the way I dress."

"Whatever, your lucky dad's not around to see you."

"Screw you, too bad dad's not around to see you and mom drink yourselves to oblivion every-night." Santana spat, slamming her door once she got out of the car. She went straight up to her room and hopped into the shower, after she scrubbed off the layers of sweat and dirt from the day she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into her bedroom. When she walked in Quinn was sitting on the bed holding a mocha frappichino.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, as her eyes roamed over Santana's body.

"Hey." Santana replied, walking over to the blonde. Quinn held the coffee drink up and Santana bent down to suck on the straw. "So good."

"Told ya I'd make it up." Quinn giggled, as she traced the hem of the towel with her fingers.

"That you did." The latina smiled, putting the cup down on the side table and leaned down to press her lips against Quinn's. "You taste like apples." Santana points out, as she licks her own lips.

"Went shopping with Mercedes and Kurt." Quinn replied.

"Ah." Santana said as she pulled away and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open the drawer and looked in it, all she had for pyjamas was boy's pants or boxers and tank tops.

"what's wrong?" Quinn asked, noticing the girls changed attitude. Santana turns around and leans against the dresser.

"Carlos." Santana sighed, "He was being a dick earlier. He said I dressed like a dude."

"No you don't." Quinn responded. "You dress like you."

"Yeah, but my entire drawer is boys clothing. He said I look like a dyke." She whispered, Quinn quickly walked over to her and cupped her cheek.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you dress." the blonde reassured, "Plus, I know for a fact your all girl." she winked, as she slid her hands over the towel.

Santana blushed, before leaning in and kissing Quinn.

"I should change and go make dinner." Santana whispered as she pulled away. Quinn grumbled and pouted, "You can help." Quinn smiled at that, Santana normally let people help her in the kitchen. She pulled on a pair of lounge pants and threw on a black tank top before picking her coffee drink back up and walking down into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn pulled herself up on the counter as Santana chopped vegetables. Carlos was lounging in the living room so they were being careful to maintain their distance from one another.

"San?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, as she looked up from the cutting board.

"What are you going to do about Brittany?" She asked timidly. "I don't know." Santana sighed, "I've been trying not to think about it."

"Me too." Quinn replied, "I don't know what to feel about us." she admitted, as she looked at the ground. The entire courtship had been pushed by the blonde, so seeing her skeptical made the Latina unnerved.

"Yeah." Santana sighed once more. She stopped chopping and moved in-between the girls knees. "I like you, allot. "

"I like you too." Quinn said in return.

"We'll figure it out." She stated, but then quickly pushed away when she heard Carlos walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you making?" He asked, stealing a carrot slice off the cutting board.

"Salad." Santana replied, "I was gonna cook some chicken if you wanted. It's too hot for anything else."

"I was actually going to go out with Mike and Peter tonight to catch the game."

"Way to tell me. Carlos, we've talked about this; you need to tell me when your not going to be home because then I won't waste my time cooking." Santana said, as she stopped chopping and put her hands on her hips.

"Chill, San." Carlos exclaimed, as he grabbed his keys off the counter. Santana slid against the counter as he shut the door, "Why do I even bother?" she sighed. Quinn hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around the other girl, the blonde pressed her lips at the base of the Latina's neck.

"Because you're amazing." Quinn answered her. She could feel the smaller girl sigh in her arms. "Let's finish cooking and just relax tonight, okay?" Santana nodded.

* * *

After they finished dinner they decided to curl up in the bedroom. Lima was under the throws of a heat wave and the Lopez's didn't have air-conditioning, so the girls changed into shorts and tank-tops before settling on the futon. Quinn laid her head in Santana's lap and smiled as the Latina tangled her fingers in blonde hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked, looking up at Santana. When the other girl nodded she continued. "You never mention your dad. Neither does your mom or brother."

"Yeah, well." Santana sighs, "I haven't spent allot of time with him since I was little. He's in the army and he likes it, more than his family most of the time."

"Why don't you live on a base somewhere then?"

"Because, that would force my parents to be together around his co-workers."

"I don't understand."

"My father won't allow us to live on base because he doesn't want anyone to be able to see let alone hear when he and my mother fight. He doesn't want her to be able to interact with the other wives."

"Why not."

"She's not smart enough to hide the bruises."

"Santana..." Quinn gasped, never realizing that had been going on in her best friends house. "I never knew."

"It's fine. He's never home, so we don't have to deal too often. Except, the more time Carlos spends with him overseas the more like him he becomes." Santana replied, her hand stopping moving in the girls hair. Quinn sat up and looked pointedly at her. "What."

"Have they ever touched you?" Quinn hesitated, not quite sure if she should cross this line with the notedly closed off girl.

"Nothing ever too bad. I've always just tried to blend in." Santana answered, she laced their fingers together. "Don't worry about me, Quinn."

"I have to." The blonde whispered, pressing her lips against the tanned girls palm.

"Why?" Santana whispered back, her eyes locking with Quinn's.

"Because, someone has too." Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against the other girls. Santana wrapped her arms around the girls neck and moved so she could sit astride the girls hips. Quinn gasped into the contact and flicked her tongue into Santana's mouth, as she pressed their bodies closer together. Santana's hands pushed up the girls tank top, stroking her sides as she rolled her hips. Pale hands ventured up tanned thighs teasing against the girls core.

"Fuck." Santana whimpered into Quinn's neck, her lips placing kisses against her skin.

"You feel so good." Quinn whispered, pushing the girls underwear aside and sliding into her. Santana's back arched and she tilted her head back at the invasion. "Just let go." Quinn urged as she skilfully pressed into Santana over and over again, memorizing ever gasp and shudder before her release. The blonde cradled the shaking latina in her arms as she came down from her high, she pressed feather light kisses to her temple and lips. "Your so beautiful."

"Quinn." Santana stammered her body still wracked with aftershocks. She just held on tighter to the blonde girl, because neither of them knew what lie ahead for them once Brittany came home the following day.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry updating has been late, but I'm crazy busy and heading on a two week trip that I will not be able to update during. I will be back and finish asap!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I'm back! l This story will be winding down soon! I'm always open to new ideas for stories though!)**

"How are we going to handle this?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the wall of Santana's bedroom.

"I have no idea." Santana sighed. "Like, she and I weren't together; but she's Brittany you know?"

"Do you want to be with her?" Quinn whispered, looking at the floor. Santana crossed the room and pulled the blonde's chin up to face her.

"You know I don't." Santana stated, pressing her lips against Quinn's. "I'm with you, and I don't want that to change. I'm just worried that she's gonna loose it."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed as she threaded their fingers together. "Did she tell you if she was going to Matt's party tonight?

"Yeah. She got back at the 3-am and she was gonna sleep then come out tonight." Santana replied, "Do you still want to go?"

"I mean we have to face her sometime and I think doing it in public would be less volatile then in private."

They got changed and headed to Matt's house, which was luckily right down the street.

"hold up a second." Santana exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of the blondes hand.

"What's wrong?" Quinn replied, looking into the girls eyes. "This is going to be okay."

"I know." Santana sighed, pulling the girl into her arms. "I want you to know how much I care about you." She whispered against her neck, before pulling away. "Let's get this over with."

They walked the rest of the distance to the house that was vibrating with the sounds of the sub-woofer. Quinn pushed open the door and pulled Santana in behind her. They scanned the crowed, only cheerios and football players. Santana grabbed a beer for both her and Quinn and they walked over to Puck.

"Puck." Santana said curtly, as she flips the top of her bottle.

"Santana, Q." he smiled, his eyes roaming over their bodies. "You guys look hot."

"We always do." Santana snapped back, leaning slightly into the blondes body.

"True." He replied, "Have you seen Brittany yet?"

"No. She's here?" Quinn asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, man." He smirked, "She's looking wicked hot too. She's right there." he pointed out. Both girl's heads snapped to look where Puck pointed. Brittany was standing with Mike, wearing a dark blue halter top with tight jeans. The other blonde looked up and smiled when she saw her two friends. She quickly disengaged from Mike and skipped over to them.

"Santana!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "I missed you so much."

"You too, B." Santana replied, pulling out of the hug. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Q." Brittany smiled, her hand still lingering on Santana's hip.

"How was Amsterdam?" Quinn asked, her eyes fixating on the other blondes hand. Santana noticed this and quickly extradited herself from the other girls touch.

"It was so much fun!" Brittany beamed, "But, I'm glad to be home. San, can we go talk for a second?"

Santana looked at Quinn who nodded and the two girls walked outside to the porch. Once the door closed, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pressed her lips against the Latina.

"Woah." Santana exclaimed, "Hold up."

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, pulling back.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you." Santana sighed, pushing her hair back. "You're with Mike and I'm..."

"So, Mike doesn't need to know." Brittany smiled, sliding closer to the Latina.

"I'm seeing someone." Santana blurted out, her gaze falling onto the floor.

"What?" Brittany said in surprise. "No your not."

"Yes. I am, B." Santana replied, looking up. "Brittany, I'm seeing someone. I can't do this with you anymore."

"But, It's never stopped us before. I mean when you were with Puck..."

"I didn't care about Puck." Santana admitted, "I care this time."

"I don't believe you."

"Brittany, you don't have to believe me. It's the truth." Santana sighed, she looked at the girl. "You should get back to Mike." she said as she turned to walk back into the house. She scanned the crowd and saw Quinn talking to Kurt.

"Hey." Santana said as she slid up next to the blonde. Quinn smiled and links their fingers together without a second thought.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Santana replied, as she squeezed her hand.

"Guys?" Kurt inquired as he looked between the two girls. "Are you two..."

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, as she looked admiringly at her girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared that the two of you joined forces." Kurt exclaimed, as he eyes the new couple.

"Try not to splash us with your gay juice, Kurt." Santana laughed as she saw how excited the boy got, "We're not really telling anyone yet."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well for one, everyone already hates me because of the baby-gate thing and two because we're both living at Santana's house and her family is homophobic." Quinn replied, squeezing her girlfriends hand. "So, just keep it cool okay."

"Have you told, Brittany?" He asked, as he noticed the blonde girl walk back into the house and over to Mike.

"Yeah. Well, kinda. I told her that I can't be with her anymore because I was seeing someone." The Latina sighed, her eyes following Brittany in the crowd. "I'm just worried that she's gonna go crazy on us."

"Did you tell her who you were seeing?" Kurt asked.

"No." Santana replied, "I wanted to protect you for as long as I could."

"Thanks, babe." Quinn smiled, leaning in and pressing her lips against Santana's neck.

"Ew. Girl love." Kurt recoiled, and made a face.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned into the blondes body. Quinn smirked and playfully bit the darker girls skin.

* * *

Everything had been eerily good since the party. Brittany had kept her distance and not tried to sleep with Santana since that night, but Santana was nervous. She knew Brittany, she knew that the blonde wouldn't stay silent for long once she gets bored with Mike.

It was Sunday and Santana's family including Quinn got out of their SUV from church when the younger Latina noticed the blonde cheerleader sitting on her front step.

"Brittany." Santana said, as she saw the girl on the stairs. "What's up." Quinn's eyes narrowed as she walked behind her girlfriend.

"Can I talk to you?" The blonde girl asked, and Santana nodded walking up and unlocking the door ushering in her ex and her current romantic entanglements. Carlos and her mother followed in after everyone and went about their business in the house, Quinn lingered in the alcove. "Alone." Brittany said, her eyes glaring at the other blonde.

"Yeah." Santana replied, she walks over to Quinn and pulls her aside. "Babe, can you give me a few minutes?" Quinn nodded uncomfortable, looking over at Brittany before she exits the room to go help Ms. Lopez in the kitchen. Santana sighed and walked back over to Brittany and escorted her up to the bedroom.

"What's up, B?" Santana asked, as she closed her door.

"Are you with her?" The blonde asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with her."

"Yes." Santana answered honestly, Brittany's face clenched at the truth. "What is the problem, B?"

"You're screwing Quinn. I mean really? She's not... I don't even know. Why?"

"Because, I like her. She likes me."

"Are you dating? I thought you said 'sex wasn't dating.'" Brittany accused.

"B. I don't know. You know how I feel about this subject. You know I can't be out and with anyone because of my family."

"But, your willing to try this with her?"

"You never wanted this with me!" Santana exclaimed, "You never wanted to be my girlfriend, Brittany. If you did you would have broken up with Mike, or Matt. You wouldn't have slept with all the guy's you've slept with while we were sleeping together."

"You never asked." Brittany feigned disappointment.

"No." Santana spat, "You don't get to be disappointed." she exclaimed, "Just be happy for me. Please, Brittany you're still my friend."

"I know." Brittany sighed, pushing back her hair. "I'm just... I don't know."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

"I just want to know something." Brittany asked after a few minutes of silence. Santana looked up and cocked her head to the side, "Is she better in bed than me. Does she make you feel as good as I do?" She asked, crossing the room as she did. Brittany cupped the latina's cheek and grazed her thumb over the girls earlobe causing her to shiver. "Does she know it's that simple to turn you on?" She leaned in and pressed her lips on the sensitive spot behind the girls ear, she gently sucked at the skin there.

"Brittany." Santana shuddered, her body betraying her by arching into the blonde. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Brittany prompted, "How many times have we done this before. You know exactly what I can do, how I can make you feel." Brittany wrapped her arm around the slimmer girls hips as she pulls her into her own body. She pressed her lips against Santana's.

Santana felt wrong the minute their lips touched, yes it was familiar, because well they've been kissing for years; but it was different. The kiss was too hard, it was not as timid or sweet as she had become so infatuated with. She quickly pushed her away, "Stop."

"Please, S." The blonde stated as she leaned in again.

"No really. Please, stop." Santana said, moving across the room and sitting on her bed. "Please leave." Brittany huffed and stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

Santana sat still until she heard the front door close, she let out a sigh once the noise rang through her ears. Quinn leaned against the door-frame, watching the girl struggle with her emotions as she sat on the bed.

"She didn't say anything, she just walked out." Quinn said, startling the latina. She closed the bedroom door and crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. "What happened."

"You don't want to know." Santana mumbled, letting her head fall into her hands. "She came onto me. She kissed behind my ear, then kissed my lips."

"Oh." Quinn whispered, looking down to the floor. Santana turned her head and looked at the girl she was falling in love with.

"It felt wrong. It made me want to shower for like a week." Santana stated, "She wasn't you. She made me want you even more, if that was possible."

"Really?" Quinn asked, and Santana nodded. Quinn smiled and leaned over and pressed her lips behind the Latina's ear, reclaiming the girls skin. She pressed kisses down her neck and rested on her lips, gently nibbling at the darker girls bottom lip.

"I love you." Quinn whispered as she pulled the Latina back onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pressed her lips to the nape of her neck inhaling the sent of cinnamon and soap. "So much."


	15. Chapter 15

Santana heard the phone ringing from outside her bedroom. She cracked her eyes open and groaned when the sun hit them, she turned and buried her face in the soft golden hair that covered Quinn's neck.

"Too early." the blonde mumbled.

"Who the calls this early?" Santana groaned as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. "Go back to sleep." She replied, drowning out the sounds of footsteps thumping up the stairs. Both girls had dozed off when Santana's bedroom door flung open.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ." The girls mother screamed. Santana bolted up, the sheet tearing away from both girls naked bodies. They had been careless last night, usually they would keep at least some clothing on during their love making in case of this happening; but they got swept up in declaring love to each-other to worry about the world around them.

"Fuck." Santana exclaimed, throwing the sheet over a petrified Quinn. "Mama!"

"So, it's true?" Mrs. Lopez asked amusingly. Her eyes had filled full of disgust, as Carlos walked into the scene.

"Oh fuck, I knew it." He said, scowling at his sister before leering at Quinn's exposed body. Santana growled and threw the blondes shirt at her before throwing her own on.

"Answer me, young lady." She yelled at Santana. "That your a fag? That you want to hurt your family, your father, your GOD like this... and with her?" Quinn looked down at the blanket.

"Yes." Santana said bravely. "I'm Gay. I'm a reflection of my god who I believe loves me no matter what. He loves me because I've found it in my heart to love someone else with more than I am. I have done nothing but love this family and be there for all of the crap that goes on; and despite the fact I come from an abusive and homophobic home, I've been able to fall in love...Yes, with her. Quinn Emily Fabray."

"You ungrateful little bitch." her mother exclaimed, "Your father was right about you. He always thought there was something fundamentally wrong with you since you were born."

"Mom." Carlos interjected, defending his sister. He looked over at the girls and noticed that their hands were fused together. "She's still your daughter."

"Not anymore." She said curly. "You have until I get home from work to be out of here, both of you." She said as she walked out of the bedroom followed by Carlos.

Santana let out the breath she had been holding, she starred ahead for several moments clutching onto Quinn's hand. The only sounds were of Quinn trying to hold back the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Santana quickly turned to her, and gathered the blonde in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn gasped, as she allowed herself to be collected in Santana's arms. The latina let out a shaky breath and pressed her lips against the girls neck.

"It's okay." She whispered, "It's going to be okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn sobbed against Santana's chest as they heard the front door slam. They had less than twelve house to pack and clear out of the house Santana grew up in and Quinn had lived in since Beth. She let out a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the blonde. Santana looked up when she saw movement from outside her still opened door. Carlos was lurking in the shadow, he looked sad as he watched his sister try to comfort the other girl and stay strong as everything was being taken away from her.

Quinn pulled away, looking at the Latina. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I'll figure it out." Santana nodded, kissing the blondes head. "Go shower while I start packing." Quinn got up and went into the bathroom adjoining Santana's room. Santana pulled her shorts on under the blanket and got up out of the bed, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and wiped her eyes. "Go away Carlos."

"Santana…" He started, entering the room a little bit. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know she'd do that."

"Yes you did," Santana sighed as she pulled duffle bags out of her closet. She started shoving her's and Quinn's clothing into the bags. She kept focused as she shoved as much as she could into the bags, clothing, blankets, shoes. "You knew what was going on. You could have prevented her from coming in here."

"Santana you shouldn't be doing this." Carlos whispered, "You shouldn't be liking this. She's a girl, she's not even catholic and she had a baby!"

"Dude, like it fucking matters!" Santana yelled, "I love her, god why the hell can't you be happy for me?"

"Because it's wrong." Carlos pleaded, "Baby-sis… come on. Mom will let you stay if you ditch her."

"Well that's not going to happen. We'll figure it out Carlos, don't worry about me." Santana rolled her eyes and closed the door. She rested her forehead against the door and took a deep breath, she turned and looked at her room. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the collapsed boxes she'd been storing there since before Quinn came to live with her. She put one together and started filling it with her and Quinn's belongings.

"Where'd you get the box's?" Quinn asked as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I had them, just in case." Santana replied, quickly removing all the books off the self. She finished one box and started opening the next.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later okay? Get dressed and help me finish packing." Quinn nodded and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a teeshirt. She quickly helped Santana put together the boxes and fill them up, once five were filled and the room was nearly empty the Latina grabbed a locked box from the top of her closet. She set it down with her book bag before grabbing fresh clothing out to change into. She silently slipped into the bathroom as Quinn finished packing her things. After a shower she changed into jeans and a thermal with her hair tied up and reentered the bedroom. She started carrying the boxes down to her car, luckily she had convinced her dad to leave her the truck instead of Carlos when he left so she packed up the back of it. In a record amount of time, Santana's whole life was packed away and stowed into the car. She went up to her room for the last time and grabbed her pillow, shoving her baby blanket in it as she turned to Quinn. "We should go." The blonde nodded and held tightly to her own pillow before following the latina out of the room. Santana quickly grabbed some granola bars and water from the kitchen and threw her house keys on the counter before they headed out into the truck.

They were silent for these they drove. Santana's mother had found them close to 11 in the morning, and now it was getting almost eight at night. Quinn's eyes were falling shut as Santana drove.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked, looking quickly over to her girlfriend.

"No." Quinn whispered, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet." Santana said honestly. "It's getting late. I think we should just… stop for tonight."

"Stop where?" Quinn yawned, looking around as Santana put the truck in park. "Where are we?"

"Do you remember that part we used to practice at? In cheerios?" Santana asked as she reached through the window and grabbed her bed blanket out of the box.

"The one outside of town?"

"I'm sorry. You deserve better than this, I'll fix it in the morning." Santana sighed pressing the pillows up against the windows. She locked the car doors and pulled the blankets onto of them. Quinn cuddled into the Latina's chest and clutched her top. "Don't be scared, okay."

"I'm not." Quinn whimpered, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not." Santana said. "Trust me baby, it was a matter of time."

"Is that why you had the boxes?"

"Yes," Santana hesitated. "I ran away once when I was 11. Then again when I was 13." She sighed, running her fingers through the blondes hair. "My dad was home and he and my mom were fighting. He threw a lamp at her and it hit me, I ran away. I slept under the playground picnic table. I went home, they never even noticed I was gone."

"Why did you have money stashed in the closet."

"Incase." Santana held her closer, "Quinn, go to sleep we'll find somewhere to go in the morning." Quinn nodded and sighed into the girls chest before they both fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

(**Where should they go to live? Does Santana have a sister who lives away? Does Mr. Schue or Sue take them in? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thank you for all the feedback. You guys choose who they were going to live with.)**

* * *

The light shown in through the window of the cab of the truck, Quinn covered her head with the blanket and tucked her self under the other girls chin. After a few minutes of reveling in the warmth created by their two bodies, she heard a sharp knock on the window of the car. Quinn jumped and held tightly onto Santana.

"San." She said, her voice trembling a bit under the blanket. Santana groaned, then she heard the rapping on the window.

"What the fuck." Santana groaned as she loosed her grip on Quinn. She pulled the blankets off them and she looked up and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh fuck." She looked into the eyes of her coach, the blonde behemoth of a women glared back at them and motioned for them to exit the car. "This is bad." Quinn nodded and rubbed her eyes. Santana pushed back their blanket and slid her shoes back on before they left the car. "Coach Sylvester."

"Why are my current head cheerleader, and my former head cheerleader sleeping in a parking lot?" She stated glaring at the young women.

"Um…" Quinn stumbled, shuffling her feet.

"We got drunk and I couldn't drive her home." Santana lied as she looked into the woman's eyes. Sue's gaze sharpened as she looked from the girls to the truck then back to the girls.

"Why then is all of your combined crap in the bed of this rust bucket?" She glared, Santana's stance deflated as she leaned against the door. "Lopez?"

"What?" Santana snapped, her eyes immediately flaring when she heard her tone.

"Bold, very bold. Now would ether of you tell me what the real reason you are sleeping in a car would be?" Sue said as she crossed her arms over polyester covered chest. "Anytime ladies!" She snapped.

"Coach," Quinn said "It's nothing just… nothing."

"Preggers did you get kicked out again or something?" Both girls looked guilty at the floor. "Lopez you better get talking now."

"Quinn's been living with me and we got kicked out this morning." Santana replied as she looked at the tall woman. "Now, like can we go or are you going to humiliate us more?" Sue looked at them for a minute as they stood in silence. Quinn's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush.

"Sounds like Blondie overhear is starving." Sue pointed out as she looked to the blushing girl. "Don't you feed her?"

"Can we go? It's Saturday and I don't have to be at work until monday." Santana rolled her eyes as she took the blondes hand.

"Wait." Sue said as the girls started to get back to the truck. "Tell no one i'm going to say this." Sue groaned, "I was coming here to work out… because I live across the street." Sue pointed to a large house on a sizable property. "I have food." They girls looked at her with confusion and fear. "Wow are you two stupid. Food. My house. Go."

"Coach…" Quinn said as she looked warily at her former coach. "We shouldn't."

"You will… No choice. Now get in your rust bucket and go across the street." She ordered. Santana looked at Quinn and shrugged as they got into the car.

"Is she gonna kill us?" Quinn asked as she looked to her girlfriend for assurance.

"Maybe." Santana groaned as she threw the car into drive and went across the street. "But, maybe she'll feed us first."

Santana looked around the house, it was full of trophies and other plaques of accomplishment. Quinn sat close to Santana on the couch, their legs touching as they drank coffee from the mugs Sue's housekeeper had given them. Sue had gone to finish her work out as she left the girls in her house. They sat awkwardly waiting for her to return. She waltz down after showering and changing and beckoned the girls into the kitchen. Amelda, the house keeper motioned for them to sit down and she sat down two bowl of oatmeal on the table. They both looked to Sue for permission to eat.

"Don't ever let anyone know that you ingested real food in this house." Sue demanded as she sat down at the table with them and drank her protein shake. "Why did you get kicked out."

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana shut down as she took a bite out of the oatmeal. Quinn kept her head down and eat slowly, Sue watched the girls. "Coach, you now my family well enough by now. But, are you really surprised."

"Not at all, Lopez." Sue said, "But, why. They seem like people who need a reason to do anything."

"Religion." Quinn whispered, "Like mine."

"Ah…" Sue said as she looked between them. "They caught you touching?" Quinn choked on her food once the sentence was said. "Chew much, Fabray?"

"Yeah. They figured us out." Santana whispered, her hand holding onto Quinn's thigh. "So, I'm just figuring things out now."

"Hmm," Sue stated. After a few more moments of silence, Sue sighed as they finished their breakfasts. "You will stay here."

"Excuse me?" Santana exclaimed, looking from her girlfriend to Sue.

"I can't allow my two strongest cheerleaders to be homeless. You will stay here."

"We… We can't do that." Quinn stuttered as she looked at her former coach.

"You can and you will." Sue declared. "AMELDA!" She yelled at the hispanic housekeeper, she popped out of no where and stood in front of the woman. "This is Santana and Quinn… Clean out the spare room's in the east wing for them." She nodded and wandered away to go do her bidding. Santana was still standing her with mouth gaped. "Don't look so shocked, Lopez. I take care of my own. Now go bring in you and your woman's crap."


	18. Chapter 18

Santana surveyed the large room that Sue had directed them into, it was larger than the one she had grown up in. It had a large canopy bed, a decent sized closet and a couch and television; Quinn looked around and ran her hand against the fabric on the bed.

"Should we be waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Quinn whispered as she watched Santana bring in the last of their boxes.

"Maybe." Santana shrugged as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "But, she's letting us stay here for free and that's better than the car." Quinn shrugged, Santana walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Look, I know. This really sucks, I'm sorry that we got kicked out."

"It's my fault… again." Quinn whispered, looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Quinn, listen." Santana said, tilting the girls chin up to look her in the eye. "Do I ever do thing's that I don't want to?" Quinn shook her head no. "I love you and I'm pretty sure that I would have been kicked out prior to graduation anyway." Quinn shrugged and as she kisses the side of Santana's neck.

"I love you." Quinn whispered.

* * *

They finished unpacking and quietly headed down to the front porch. Santana leaned against the railing and watched Quinn.

"What?" The blonde asked as she caught the girl looking at her.

"You're just really pretty." Santana replied as she smiled.

"Shut up." Quinn smirked as she looked out at the property. "She would live across from a football field."

"Right?" Santana laughed, "It will be a hell of a lot simpler when I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Yeah. Ugh, work. Ms. Pillsbury." Quinn groaned as she leaned against Santana.

"Alright freeloaders," Sue exclaimed as she headed towards the girls on the porch. "Did you move all the crap out of your car?"

"Yes, Coach." Santana nodded as she pulled away from Quinn slightly. The tall woman raised her eyebrow, "As you were lesbian child." Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you embarrassed or something?"

"What?" Santana asked.

"What am I suppose think when you move away from your woman the minute someone see you. I think that you are ether embarrassed by being with teen mom over here or you are uncomfortable with being a dyke." Sue said as she wound the towel across her neck as she soaks up the sweat that had accumulated from her workout. Santana's mouth opened and closed over and over before looking over to Quinn who was looking at the ground awkwardly.

"I'm not ashamed of Quinn!" Santana exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then it's the second one. Really, Lopez I expected better from you." Sue glared, "I mean look at that girl. Despite her indiscretions last year, she's a good kid you're mexican ass is damn lucky to have her wanted to munch your…"

"Oh my god, seriously coach!" Santana exclaimed as she covered her face. Quinn blushed as she looked at the ground. "Sorry."

"It's fine, baby." Quinn smiled, she looked up to Sue. "Don't worry coach. Santana's gotten a lot better… It's all kinda new for us and such."

"Why don't I actually believe that. I've gotten more then an eyeful in the lockeroom between you and the other blonde." Sue scoffed.

"Look, Brittany and I were not… I mean, yeah we did… but like not really… um only with Quinn." Santana mumbled, "But, um. We've had to hide us or whatever because of my family… but I guess we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"We'll since you're here and not with your bigoted asshole family you can be as gay as you want." Sue stated, both girls looked confused as she spoke. "What why are you so confused looking?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Quinn asked, leaning against Santana's side. "Like, i'm pretty sure you have always been like gay bashing."

"I'm bashing to everyone, preggo. I was the one who helped ladyface take down that big football idiot. I like the gays, I mean I have to have someone to custom make my tracksuits and do my hair. I also may have had one or two don't ask don't tell moments in the special forces." Santana started laughing slightly and turned to Quinn and raised her eyebrow.

"Ten bucks, babe." Santana smirked before holding out her hand. Sue grabbed her hand and twisted her hand behind her back bringing Santana to the ground. "Ow. Fuck."

"No betting in this house unless it on sporting teams and how much someone is going to get hurt." Sue mentioned as she headed into the house shaking her head. Quinn and Santana turned to look at each other and laughed slightly.

"How is this our life?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. "Like seriously, I got kicked out for getting knocked up then moved in with you after I gave up Beth, then I fall for you, seduce you and we get kicked out of your house and wind up living with the most bipolar woman in the world?"

"I try not to think too much about it." Santana said as she pressed her lips against the blondes neck.


End file.
